produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2 Episode 5
Summary For this episode, contestants from Produce 101 Season 1 Kim Sohye, Choi Yoojung and Kim Sohee appeared as special panelists. The episode opened with the remaining 98 contestants from each company entering the main studio by company. In between announcements of each trainee's ranking, events leading up to the elimination were shown, such as their dorm life, exercise, and a hidden camera prank. I.O.I's Kim Doyeon and Choi Yoojung met with the trainees and hosted a dance battle among the trainees, in which Hong Eunki was crowned "Dancing King". A poll for 'Top Visual' was also conducted, in which Park Jihoon was ranked 1st. Lee Daehwi was ranked 7th in the ranking announcement, the shocking fall in his rank surprised everyone. After announcing the top 59 trainees, BoA announced that the last trainee to be saved from elimination was Kim Sangbin, ranking 60th. At the end of the episode, BoA announced that the team formation for the 3rd mission, which was the concept evaluation, would be decided by online voting. This was a major difference to that of Produce 101 Season 1, where trainees got to choose the song they wanted. Hidden Prank Results Mirror Ghost They went through various trainees to allow them to send a "message to themselves" via a mirror. Notably Kang Dongho, Kim Jonghyun, Yoo Hwesung and others were shown giving a heartfelt message to themselves. * Kwon Hyunbin was the first to be scared by the ghost on the other side of the mirror. * Kim Donghan was next. * Yoo Kyungmok was shown picking up a chair and almost throwing it at the mirror. * Jung Sewoon was shown having a lackluster reaction. * Kim Jonghyun gets up and says he's "suffering" looking physically exhausted from the fright. He then says to make sure they really scare Choi Minki (as a joke). * Choi Minki is then shown being scared by the ghost, jumping out of the chair and then kneeling down in freight. * Ong Seongwoo is shown being scared by the ghost, and plugging his ears. Kim Sohee comments that this makes him look like the famous painting, Munch's "The Scream". * Kim Samuel is shown covering his eyes after being scared and shouting "Oh my god!" in English. * Jang Daehyun is shown having a small reaction. Tightening up, not screaming, and just slowly falling out of the chair. * Kim Dongbin was shown telling himself to stop crying so much on camera. Then when he was scared, he screamed and started crying. * Lee Gunhee was shown having one of the biggest reactions, flailing uncontrollably while screaming. * Then Daehwi was screaming at extremely high pitches and ran out of the room. * Ha Sungwoon started clapping while screaming out of confusion. * Lee Euiwoong was also shown screaming and flailing. *Ahn Hyeongseop was showing screaming loudly, flinging the chair and running out of the room, still screaming. He was then interviewed in the hallway when he calmed down and hugged the ghost. * Kang Dongho was shown being a little startled but then almost cursing, and balling up his fist as if he was ready to fight. * Kim Sanggyun actually kicked the desk and fell out of his chair when he was scared. * Lai Guanling was complimenting himself when he was scared. Instead of screaming and jumping, he simply leaned back and said "Woah". * Yoon Seonho screamed and looked behind him, thinking the ghost was actually in the reflection, then he ran to the end of the room saying that he knew how to do Taekwondo. * Jang Moonbok was crying in his video to himself, and when the ghost showed up he didn't even show a reaction other than laughing at the situation. Explain Yourself The trainees were allowed to do a segment where they asked the other trainees to "explain themselves" about certain topics, for humorous fun. * Kang Dongho was confronted about his stubble and "manly" face on camera when he chose not to wear makeup. * Kim Jonghyun was confronted about his "hair loss". During a scene when he was training really hard and sweating, he swiped his hair away from his face, showing his high forehead and high hairline, leading some to think he has hair loss. * The MMO trainees were confronted for talking so much on camera. The fans made a joke that MMO stood for "말많오" (Mal Man Oh), which means to talk a lot. The trainees blamed Yoo Jisung, who's nickname is "Auntie" because he talks so much. * Noh Taehyun was confronted for crying on camera so much. Fans started calling him a "fruit", not because he is refreshing, but because tears ("juice") is constantly coming out of his eyes. * Park Jihoon was confronted about his "fashion". He thinks himself fashionable and fashion forward, but the other trainees and the fans think his outfits are a little "too much" and ridiculous in a cute and funny way. Top Visual The Trainees voted for who they thought was the top visual among them. Then they were ranked by who had the most votes: # Park Jihoon (Maroo) # Bae Jinyoung (C9) # Lai Guanlin (Cube) # Hwang Minhyun (Pledis) # Yoon Seonho (Cube) # Ahn Hyeongseop (Yuehua) # Choi Minki (Pledis) # Park Sungwoo (HIM) # Kwon Hyunbin (YGKPlus) # Ong Seongwoo (Fantagio) # Lee Yoojin (Namoo Actors) Ranking BoA announced the safe trainees in groups leaving 60th place for last. Trainees ranked 61 and below were eliminated. The top 20 listed below with their vote count. Category:Episodes Category:Produce 101 Season 2 Category:Season 2